teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Araya Calavera
Araya Calavera is a supporting character who has appeared in Season 3 and Season 4 of Teen Wolf. She is the matriarch of the Calavera family, who, like the Argent family, are Hunters of the supernatural, and she is also the mother of Severo Calavera. Both she and her son live in Mexico and run a nightclub out of their family's compound. Araya was first introduced in More Bad Than Good, when she and Severo were torturing Derek and Peter Hale for information about a mysterious shapeshifter known as La Loba though the two had no idea who La Loba was; in fact, Derek assumed she was talking about his younger sister Cora Hale, who had also spent a great deal of time in Central and South America. Araya was then seen again in Echo House, when she came to visit Chris Argent under the guise of being his lawyer after he was wrongly imprisoned for the death of Katashi; while there, she reminded him of his duties as a Hunter and an Argent and made some cryptic comments about his family's recent struggles. Though Chris believed she was alluding to his daughter Allison, it would later be revealed that she was actually talking about his sister, Kate. Araya was not seen again until Season 4's The Dark Moon, when Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin came to her home in Mexico under the mistaken belief that Araya and Severo had taken Derek hostage again. However, the McCall Pack were quickly overpowered using wolfsbane fog and cattle-prod tasers, which led the Calaveras to force Kira to torture Scott with electricity in order to get him to realize who really took Derek-- Kate Argent, who had actually survived her mauling from Peter and had turned into a Werejaguar known as La Loba. Once Scott realized that Kate had turned instead of dying, Araya sent the pack with Braeden, a mercenary who was intended to guide them to a church called La Iglesia in a town ruined by an earthquake, where Araya believed Kate was holding Derek. Before they left, Araya warned Scott that if he bit a human and turned them into a Werewolf, she would come for him in Beacon Hills. She was later involved in the battle at La Iglesia against Kate and her Berserkers, and though the Berserkers were eventually killed, Kate managed to escape. Afterward, Araya helped to incapacitate Peter Hale before making a deal with Chris-- if he helped the Calaveras track down Kate once and for all, they would leave the McCall Pack, including Scott's new Beta Liam Dunbar, alone. It can be assumed that she is still in the process of tracking Kate's movements. Araya is a member of the Calavera Family and an ally of the Argent Family. Early Life Virtually nothing is known about Araya's life prior to her introduction, aside from the fact that she has been the matriarch of the Calavera family for decades, has a son, Severo, in his early-mid 40s, and that they live in Mexico and run a nightclub out of their compound. ( ), ( ), ( ) According to Araya, she has been a Hunter for at least forty years. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= Personality Araya is a strong, independent, and no-nonsense woman who possesses great leadership skills, as evidenced by her success as the matriarch of the Calavera Hunter family. She has a great sense of honor and loyalty, particularly to her fellow Hunters, and has dedicated her life to upholding the Hunter's Code to the letter by acting as the Code's enforcer. As a result, she has no issue with killing or torturing others when the situation demands it, as evidenced by the fact that she was willing to electrocute Lydia Martin, an innocent, mortal Banshee who had never killed anyone at that point, in order to motivate Scott McCall into talking. Despite her sense of honor and duty, she also seems to be at least partially motivated by money, as rumor has it that she can be bought for the right price. Araya has also shown herself to be a very cunning and intelligent woman who has a great understanding of human behavior and is able to read people well, allowing her to manipulate them into doing what they want; for example, she knew that threatening to torture Lydia would cause Scott to talk and endure torture himself in order to prevent her from being harmed. Additionally, she seems to make it a point to keep up with the gossip and current events of the supernatural community, as she appeared to know about Stiles Stilinski's possession by the Nogitsune and the fact that Void Stiles killed Katashi, as well as the species of each of the members of the McCall Pack who infiltrated her home prior to even meeting them for the first time. Physical Appearance Araya is a woman of medium stature who appears to be in her late 50s to early 60s, and who has short brown hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. She dresses in clothing typical of a woman her age, typically choosing khaki slacks with a blouse and cardigan sweater in a style that is both practical and appropriate for most occasions. Powers and Abilities As a human, Araya has no supernatural powers. However, she has been a Hunter for over forty years, and as a result, she has been highly trained in close quarters combat and in the use of a multitude of weapons, though her cattle-prod taser and revolver pistol seem to be her weapons of choice. She is also very knowledgeable about the supernatural, including the various different species, their powers, and particularly their weaknesses, as she has been seen using wolfsbane, mountain ash, and electricity to both incapacitate shapeshifters as well as to protect herself from them. Weaknesses Araya possesses the typical weaknesses of humans, namely mortality, making her vulnerable to illness, injury, and death. Equipment *Wolfsbane fog *High-voltage cattle-prod taser *Silver revolver pistol Etymology *'Araya': Araya is a given name that is a variant of the Armenian Ara, which is a name given to both men and women, though more frequently for women. It has both Armenian and Hebrew origins; Ara was the name of the Armenian god of spring and harvest, and later, the god of war and strength, the latter of which makes it a fitting name for Araya Calavera, given that she is the matriarch of a powerful and strong hunter family whose members are trained as warriors, though she is of Mexican and not Armenian origin. Ara is also a feminine variant of the masculine given name Aram, which appears to have three possible origins. The first is an English and/or German name derived from Hebrew, as Aram was the fifth son of Shem and thus a grandson of Noah in the Bible. The second origin is also Armenian and means "excellence," while the third origin is Kurdish and means "calm." **Strangely enough, Araya as a surname has much more relevant roots to the character Araya Calavera, as it is a Castilianized form of the Basque and Catalan surname Araia, a habitational name from any of the various places of the same name in Spain and their territories, such as Basque Country, Catelló de la Plana, Valencia, and the Canary Islands. On another strange note, it is a variation of the Japanese Aratai, meaning "wild valley," or "new valley." *'Calavera': Calavera is a Spanish word meaning "skull," as evidenced by the fact that the Calavera hunter family's symbol is the skull, which they etch on their ammunition and entrance cards to their compound. English speakers recognize that the source of the name, which was derived from the French word calvaire, and was related to the name of the hill in Jerusalem called Calvary, where Jesus was crucified. Trivia *Araya's family appears to have been associated with the Argent family for many years, though how exactly they came to be allies remains unknown. *Araya is a big fan of what she calls "the music of youth," such as the dubstep and electronic music that is played at her club. She specifically mentioned being a fan of the Mexican DJ Deorro, as she liked that his music has a "savage energy." *According to Araya, she has been a Hunter for over forty years, which seems to indicate that she became one in her early adulthood. It is unknown if this means that she married into the family, or if her parents waited quite a while to start to train her, similar to the way that Chris and Victoria Argent waited until their daughter Allison was seventeen before they began to train her. Gallery Araya calavera the dark moon.jpg 3x20_Araya_Mexican_Hunter.jpg 4x01_Araya_and_Lydia.png 4x01_Araya_outside.png 4x01_Araya_Stiles_and_Lydia.jpg 4x01_Araya_yelling.jpg 4x12_Araya_after_battle.png 4x12_Araya_and_Stiles.png 4x12_Araya_with_gun.png 4x12_Araya_Calavera.png Dark_Moon_Araya_behind_chair.jpg Dark_Moon_Araya_smirk.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Calavera Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Characters